A wide variety of hypodermic injection devices are commercially available. Most hypodermic injections are intended to be intramuscular so that the hypodermic needle penetrates through an individual's skin layer and subcutaneous tissue and into the muscle tissue. Under some circumstances, however, limited needle penetration is desired. Under some circumstances, for example, an intradermal injection is desired where the needle does not penetrate beyond the dermis layer.
One technique for administering intradermal injections is known as the Mantoux procedure. A Mantoux procedure is relatively complicated and requires technical skill from the medical professional or individual administering the injection. Additionally, the Mantoux procedure can prove painful for the individual receiving the injection, especially when somebody without experience is administering the injection.
Devices have been proposed for providing intradermal injections, which include shortened needles compared to conventional needle sizes. The smaller needles are not intended to penetrate beyond the dermis layer of the individual. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,288, which issued on Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,499, which issued on Dec. 12, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,483, which issued on Jul. 12, 1994. The proposed devices, however are not without shortcomings and drawbacks.
For example, the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,288 and 4,886,499 are highly specialized injectors. The designs for these injectors include relatively complex arrangements of components that cannot be economically manufactured on a mass production scale. Therefore, such devices have limited applicability and use.
Similarly, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,483 requires a specially designed injector and, therefore, it is not readily adapted to be used with a variety of syringe types. Additionally, the assembly of that patent is not conducive to economical mass production.
There is need for an intradermal injection device that is suitable for use with a variety of syringe bodies. Additionally, there is a need for an intradermal injection device that can be economically manufactured on a mass production scale. This invention addresses those needs and avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks discussed above.